DE-C2-31 19 622 discloses a toilet cover assembly of the above type, in which the seat and the cover each is provided with two interspaced hinge bearings, the hinge bearings of the cover being slightly more interspaced than the hinge bearings of the seat. The bracket is provided with two hinge pins each displaceable between a position in which they engage each of the adjacent bearings and a position in which they disengage said bearings. The seat and the cover is not hingedly interconnected, when they are detached from the bracket. As a result, when mounting the seat and the cover on the bracket, the hinge bearings of the seat and cover are to be accurately aligned with each other and with the two hinge pins, and at the same time the two hinge pins are to be moved into the engagement position with the hinge bearings. This is not a simple task for a single person.